


get down

by periferal



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Background Angst, Casual Sex, Drabble, F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/periferal
Summary: Miranda and Yaz have some fun between missions.Not meant to be terribly in-character, it's been two episodes.





	get down

**Author's Note:**

> I already like these characters, whoops. 
> 
> Also, writing lesbian sex is difficult, yo.

The reasons for why they’re doing this aren’t important.

(It seems to be mainly along the lines of “oh, hey, no one died” sex, because that is what you do after missions, even if one of you is a real-life Pacific Rim character and the other is just a pilot. Maybe Miranda should feel guilty, what with Chase being alive and all, but nah. She’s not the one who’s been fake-dead for four years, and Yaz is… well she’s hot. There’s space enough in Miranda’s brain behind all the grief to acknowledge _that_ at least.)

They’re in Yaz’s quarters, because she’s important, or something, and gets nicer rooms, and most importantly, a slightly (slightly) bigger bunk. Which compared to what Miranda sleeps on might as well be the most comfortable thing in the world.

“I want to warn you,” Yaz says. “I don’t get attached. Not very much, anyway. This isn’t going to lead to heartfelt confessions of love.” She wrinkles her nose. “I’m also not a version of Chase with a pussy.”

“Of course not,” Miranda says. She grins. “You’re hot, I’m hot, we’re both hot, I want to see you naked, and I want you to put your tongue between my legs.”

Yaz raises an eyebrow and Miranda’s grin only widens. “I can only do that if you get out of those clothes,” she says.

“Mm, true,” Miranda says. She shucks her clothing quickly.

“Nice,” Yaz says. “So, your scars aren’t just on your face.”

“What can I say—I scar easily and it looks hot, so who am I to complain.”

Miranda sits on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs enough that Yaz can get her head between them. She exhales heavily as Yaz grazes her teeth along the inside of her thigh. “You’ve done this before,” she says stupidly.

Yaz looks up at her just long enough to say, “Duh.”

Miranda winds up grasping Yaz by the hair as the other woman pushes her tongue against Miranda’s clit first, then a little further down into her hole. Alternating slowly back and forth, she quickly has Miranda squirming, then writhing, then finally gasping as she shudders into her orgasm.

“Okay,” Miranda says. “That was… fast. Nice.”

Yaz wipes her mouth off. “Your turn,” she says. “I like to get finger-fucked, come on.”

“Alright, alright,” Miranda says.

She can fit two fingers inside Yaz right away. When she adds a third, Yaz nearly kicks her.

“Careful!”

She smirks. She is not sorry at all.

Yaz is completely silent as she comes, rocking back and forth against Miranda’s fingers, her expression abruptly going slack.

“Thanks,” she says.

“Right back at you,” Miranda says.

(This doesn’t help the confused emotions about her not so dead boyfriend, but it’s fun, and she’s glad of it.)


End file.
